bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Reconstruction: A New Kind of Shinigami
Prologue The room Meghan sat in was very plain, and it was made worse by the fact she had been sitting there for over two hours with no obvious signs of Alex returning. He had said he would return within a few minutes. She sighed. That's what I get for trusting his word for once... The room was in itself, as a small square room with a table set up in the center. It had about 7 chairs all around it, and a small light shone from above. Her gaze drifted to the window and she could see the sun starting to set. This is stupid. I'm going home... Before she got up however, a clamor in the other room caught her attention. As she whipped her head around to check, her light brown hair fell into her face. She brushed the hair aside, revealing the similiar brown eyes underneath. A man came walking into the room. He was wearing a strange uniform that he had already explained to her was what he had to wear as "Captain of the Kidō Corps", whatever that truly meant. He had long brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Some could say they looked related, but Allen would kill herself before she became related to this man. Alex walked into the room and sat down in one of the chairs. "Well alright." Meghan cocked her head. "Alright what?" Alex smiled. "Alright to you coming back with me. Honestly, we could use all the help we can get...considering the circumstances." Meghan jumped from the window ledge she was sitting on. "Ok then. Let's go already then." Alex stopped her as she started to walk past. "Not yet. First I need to prepare you for the trip." Meghan nodded. What she wasn't expecting however, was to see his blade pierce right into her body. She started to motion for a scream, but she felt no pain. In fact, it seemed to fill her body with something. As there was a small explosion of energy, the smoke cleared to reveal Meghan coughing on the floor in the corner wearing a black kimono, carrying a katana with a dark red, circular guard. She jumped back up immediately and grabbed Alex by the collar of his shirt. "What the hell, man!? Why did you stab-...." She cut herself off as she stared at her new attire. "This?" Alex smirked that same smile that seemed to drive her insane. "Congrats! You're a Shinigami now!" Allen sat there, with a look of pure utter disbelief by what had just occured. "You don't just! You can't! Why?!" Alex looked taken aback. "Didn't you say you wanted to help out the Seireitei?" Meghan stopped and twitched. "I can't even believe you right now...I never said I wanted to be a Shinigami!" She stopped and sighed. "Whatever...guess I can't change it now." Alex smiled again. "Exactly! So...you ready to head back with me? I plan to train you in the art of becoming a Shinigami so that you can help us more efficiently." Meghan looked at him with an unamused face. "I just...I can't believe you right now. This is so utterly predictable! I ask to help you guys out and you do this?" Alex patted her on the shoulder. "Come on Meghan, it'll be fun." She sighed and walked away with Alex. They walked outside of the building where there appeared to be a giant stone doorframe set up with blue energy gushing in the center. Meghan couldn't help but feel slightly small and ingsificant compared to the stuff Alex was involved in. As she slightly oogled over how amazing it looked, she turned to Alex. "And this is..? He looked at her and seemed to notice for the first time he should probably explain. "Oh right! This is the Senkaimon. It's how we Shinigami travel between the Soul Society and the World of the Living. Once we step through that gate...your new life begins!" She sat there and contemplated for a moment. She had no close friends. Her family had all been taken some way or another by this point. She had no real reason to stick around in the world when a new one was waiting just on the other side. As she tried to decide what to do, she felt Alex pat her on the shoulder reassuringly. "Alright. I'll do it." Alex smiled. "Great. Then let's hop on inside." Meghan nodded. Her new life in the Seireitei was about to begin. She was ready. They stepped through the light and in an instant, Meghan found herself thrust into a lot more than she would have ever anticipated. Chapter 1 Category:Original Characters Category:Alternate Universe Category:Story Arc Category:Storyline